Tangerines
by iCy-pRiEsTeSs
Summary: A new island, miracle trees and Tangerines can do wonders at times. Oneshot. LuNa.


I just can't not write about these two. I love them way too much.  
So here's another LuNa oneshot. i hope you all like it.

* * *

Disclaimer: One piece is not owned by me.

* * *

"Gosh, I didn't know she was this fast.", a black haired teenager spoke to himself as he ran at top speed, dodging the trees that came his way. He craned his neck to see the reason for his demise(as good as) hot at his heels. His eyes widened looking at the diminishing distance between them. His eyebrows twitched as his lips set into a scowl. With a huff and a grit of his teeth, his speed picked up. 'There is no way in hell I'm letting her catch me, at least not till we reach there.', he told himself.

"MONKEY D. LUFFY!! STOP THIS INSTANT.", an orange haired teenaged girl screamed at the top of her voice. She let out a feral snarl seeing him increase his speed instead of stopping. 'Ooooo… you're not getting away from me that easily, Gomu Gomu.' She too picked up her speed, sprinting after him at her maximum. Her chest and legs burned but she kept going. "LUFFY YAMERO!"

Luffy turned back again and gave her an 'If-I-Stop-You'll-Kill-Me' look. Nami rolled her eyes at him with a shake of her head. He snorted loudly and looked forwards again. He shivered feeling her eyes on him. He peeked over his shoulder but quickly snapped his head back with a shudder. If looks could kill he would be a thousand feet under, suffering hellish torture.

She let out a string of curses under her breath as she glared at his back. 'God, I'm out of shape. Stupid captain. You're going to pay big time……wait a minute, how did this happen again? Why am I running after that moron?' She looked on forward when the reason made itself known from his hand. 'Now I remember.' She growled, "LUFFY, GIVE ME BACK MY TANGERINES!!"

_**Flashback**_

"_Guys there's an island up ahead.", Zoro's loud voice rang out throughout the entire ship._

"_You sure about that Zoro? The log pose is not pointing there.", Nami questioned him._

"_Aa."_

"_It's nothing new Nami-chan. It does keep happening from time to time.", Robin added with a smile. _

_Nami sighed, "You're right. Anyways I need to buy some stuff so…what do you think captain?"_

"_We're out of supplies. I think we better stop.", Sanji said looking at their captain, who was 'mock-thinking'. It was so obvious that he wanted to explore that island. It was written all over his face._

"_Aa, me too.", Chopper added cheerfully._

"_YOSH, let's dock. Nami take us there.", Luffy exclaimed with a wide grin adorning his face. _

"_Aye, aye captain.", Nami answered with a smile of her own._

"_Yohohohoho…a new island…", Brook's laughter rang out as he along with Usopp and Franky came towards the rest of the crew._

"_SUPER! Now I can restock on cola."_

"_I think I'm coming down with the 'I'll-die-if-I-set-foot-on-an-unmarked-island' disease again.", Usopp said with his legs shaking._

"_Franky, lower the anchor.", Nami said ignoring the sharpshooter._

"_Oi.", Usopp exclaimed, slapping his hand to the side._

"_Sanji-kun, Chopper, Franky, here's the money for the supplies.", Nami handed out the money to them. _

"_Arigatou Nami."_

"_Super."_

"_Awwwww, Nami-swaaan!! Arigatou~", Sanji exclaimed with hearts in his eyes._

"_Nami, I need some money as well.", said Usopp, ignoring the swirling cook._

_Nami raised an inquisitive eyebrow but didn't question him, handing him the money. She craned her neck upwards towards Sunny's figurehead, feeling eyes upon her. She flushed slightly at the attention she was receiving from Luffy. Her gaze held his slightly disappointed one, her lips twitching upwards in a smile, looking at his pouting face. She sighed quietly. Lately she had been having weak moments towards him. With a slight shake of her head, she beckoned him closer. His face immediately broke out in a grin as he jumped down. _

"_Here. Go stuff yourself with meat. But this is all you're getting.", she said while handing him some money of his own. Her cheeks adorned a reddish hue watching his grin widen, a small smile forming on her own lips._

"_Are you okay Nami? You look red.", Luffy said in a slightly worried tone._

"_I'm fine. Now shoo.", she turned her head to the side, trying to hide her face._

"_Shishishi……you're the best.", With that he jumped over the railing and ran to join the others as they headed towards the town. _

_Nami's face reddened as a snicker resounded through the nearly empty ship. She quickly turned her head towards Robin, who was unsuccessfully trying to hold her laughter. She didn't have to know why she was laughing. Robin was good at finding out things. This time she pouted looking at the older women. "It's not funny.", she mumbled quietly._

"_Oh but it is. You should be glad it's just me who saw you're red face.", Robin said with a chuckle._

"_I don't know if I should be happy or sad." This caused the archeologist to laugh harder. Nami puffed her cheeks and turned away, crossing her arms in front of her chest with a huff._

"_Don't be mad. Captain-san is a fine young man. Now c'mon, we have to go shopping as well."_

_Another sigh escaped her lips as she watched Robin. She could never stay mad at her for too long. "You're right. Let's go."_

"_About which part? Captain-san being fine or going shopping?", she teased the red-faced navigator._

"_ROBBBIIIINNNN!!", The said woman laughed as they walked towards the town while Nami grumbled under her breath. Wasn't she glad that Zoro had decided to wander off again without thinking._

_-----_

"_Oohh…so this island is called miracle tree island huh?! Nice.", Luffy exclaimed while walking around while holding several pieces of meat in his hand. He bit into one of the pieces as he walked towards the Ossan standing at the fruit stall._

"_Oi Ossan, why is this place called 'miracle tree' island?"_

_The man laughed as he answered, "That's because the tree's here can bare anything you wish for."_

_Luffy's eyes sparkled as his mouth watering, "Sugoi!! So they can bare meat as well?"_

"_No, no. Only what 'does' grow on trees.", the man answered with another laugh. _

_He pouted in disappointment but perked up again as an idea struck him, "Anything that grows on trees?"_

"_Aa, anything."_

"_Hmmm……so where are these trees?" Luffy nodded as he listened to the instructions given to the whereabouts of these miracle trees. His face broke out into a grin as he walked onwards, turning back to wave at the man, "Arigatou Ossan."_

_The Ossan waved back with a smile. Luffy turned forward as he walked eating his meat while in deep thought. He was so engrossed in his thinking that he almost bumped into the person in front of him. he scratched the back of his with an apologetic smile, "Gomen."_

"_Oh Luffy, it's you!"_

_Luffy looked up to see Usopp and Chopper looking at him with curious eyes, "Shishishi…it's you guys. What happened?"_

"_We should be asking what happened. You were walking around with a very serious expression while nibbling on your meat. Something wrong?", Usopp questioned in a slightly worried tone._

"_Nah, it's nothing. Don't worry about it. Just thinking.", He answered with a silly smile. His eyes caught something interesting behind them. He ran past them at full speed, "Aah! Gotta run. Ja ne!" _

_Usopp and Chopper watched with a dumbfounded expression as their hyper captain ran past them. Chopper shrugged slightly before replying, "At least he's normal."_

"_Yeah. That's just Luffy."_

_Luffy ran for a while before rounding about a corner and running again. He came to a sudden stop, panting slightly. He walked slowly towards the object or rather person that had caught his interest. He quietly stood behind the person and leaned down, "Boo!!"_

_He laughed out as the person jumped high before turning around to face him with slight pout. He had to admit it looked cute on her. Nami looked up at his laughing face, clutching her racing heart. Thank heavens Robin wasn't here or she would have died from embarrassment. "Geez Luffy, that scared me."_

"_I know. You should have seen your face.", he gasped out between his laughs._

"_Baka.", she grumbled out making him laugh even more. "Would you stop laughing?! People are staring."_

"_Gomen, but……okay, okay…", He took in a deep breath to calm himself before turning to her with his ever present grin._

"_So what are you doing?", he asked her._

"_You scared the living daylights out of me to know what I was doing?", Nami asked in an annoyed voice. Not that she really was, but hey, he didn't have to know._

"_Hmmm…I guess you're right, but you didn't answer me.", He responded back with a shrug of his shoulders. She raised her eyebrows at him before rolling her eyes and raising her arms at eye level for him to see. She was holding a basket full of her favorite fruit, tangerines, in her hands. His eyes widened at the amount and size of the fruits. _

"_They're something ne?", She asked in a soft voice. Luffy nodded to her question. "I just had to get them."_

"_They're huuuuuuuge!"_

_Nami laughed at his reaction. "Particular reason why you sought me out?"_

"_Aa……Shishishi~"_

"_And?"_

"_I want to show you something."_

_She looked at him with a blank expression then turned forward to walk away. "No."_

_Luffy let out a small whine, "But you don't even know what I wanna show you."_

_She looked back at him before turning her head back, lifting her nose into the air. "Still, no."_

"_Naaaaaammmiiiiiii!!"_

_He was using that whiny voice again, making her stumble slightly. She picked up her pace slightly. She heard him do the same behind her. "I know that's my name Luffy."_

"_But…"_

"_No."_

"_But…fine, if you won't listen, I'll just drag you there.", He said with a slight huff._

_Nami stopped dead in her tracks to look at him with wide eyes. Was he serious? "What?"_

_Before she could react, his hand stretched out to grab hold of her precious basket of tangerines. She narrowed her eyes at him and spoke in a low voice, "Luffy, give those back."_

_Luffy stared at her with a blank expression. He took a step back slightly and looked up at her. He stuck his tongue out at her, turned around and ran away at full speed, with the basket in hand. Nami blinked for a moment, and then ran after him, growling at his retreating back. "LUFFY GET BACK HERE!! GIVE THEM BACK."_

"_YOU'RE GONNA HAVE'TA COME AND GET EM"_

"_Baka Gomu ningen……argh!!"_

_**End Flashback**_

Luffy slithered through the green foliage with ease, holding the basket tightly in his hands. He didn't want to take the chance of dropping them and then facing the demon Nami would surely become. He stretched his arm to grab the branch above and swung his body forward, distancing himself further away from his angry navigator, but not out of her eyesight, "Hoi…hoi…hoi…"

Nami watched as he danced among the trees, slipping through the branches effortlessly. She couldn't help the small smile that graced her lips, watching his carefree form swinging, listening to the small exclamations releasing from his lips. Maybe she just might let him off easy this one time. After all he did say he wanted to show her something. It might be good considering the lengths he had gone to, to get her to come, knowing that he would be badly hurt after she took back her basket.

He glanced back again. She had been quiet for some time, making him worry slightly. He did have her tangerines. He was surprised to see her running after him, not with a frown on her face but a smile. He sure wasn't expecting that. He sighed, slowing down slightly, making it easier for her to run. A smile formed on his lips hearing the quiet chuckle from behind.

They ran for sometime, going deeper into the forest. Luffy cried out in happiness looking at the small clearing approaching up ahead. His speed picked up again, running to the middle before Nami. Nami's eyes widened in surprise when he suddenly disappeared, leaving dust in his wake. The curiosity got better of her as she ran to the clearing as well.

She came to a stop just as she entered, bending forward to support her body, her palms on her knees. Her breath came out in short pants, chest heaving, taking in as much air as possible. She swallowed, trying to get her dry throat to work. She stood there crouched for a while before straightening up and bending backwards, placing her hands on her waist, her craned upwards. Her lips opened to take in deep breaths to clam her racing heart. After she had finally regained her composure, did she finally notice where she really was.

Her eyes widened, a loud gasp escaping her lips, as they roamed about the green scenery. Only one word entered her mind as she gazed about the tall and lush green trees, soft grass crunching beneath her feet as she walked forward, cool breeze caressing her face, playing with her hair. It was just beautiful. "Wow."

She looked at Luffy causing her cheeks to heat up. He had been staring at her the whole time. His dark eyes held her maroon ones as she walked forward to where he was standing in the centre. She offered in a soft smile glancing up at his calm face, "This place is beautiful. Now I know why you wanted to show it to me."

He smiled down at her, listening to her. Looking at the basket in his hands, he picked out one tangerine, handing the remaining over to his orange haired companion standing besides him. She looked at him inquisitively, her eyebrows lifting in question. He offered her another smile before he walked towards the tree in front of him. "Luffy? What are you doing?"

He continued to walk forward but paused slightly to answer her, "You'll see." He held the fruit forward, pressing it into the bark of the tree. The bark rippled slightly in answer. He continued to push forward until the most unusual thing happened. The bark completely swallowed the tangerine from his hand.

Nami gasped in surprise looking at the tangerine disappear from his hands, "Luffy!!" She watched as another ripple passed through the tree before it pulsed once, twice, thrice. She bit her lip as the trees around her, all pulsed thrice as well. Luffy joined her in the centre, watching the trees quietly. He grinned at his confused navigator. She calmed down looking at his grinning face. As long as he knew what he was doing.

They continued to watch their surroundings. Suddenly the trees shrank right before their eyes. Nami couldn't believe her eyes when the trees changed themselves into orange grooves. All around there were hundreds of tangerines as big as the ones she had just bought. She sweat dropped looking at Luffy who had stars shinning in his eyes and his face split in a big smile. "Sugoi!! Nami, did you see that? The trees changed into orange grooves."

"You didn't know that would happen?! I thought you bought me here to show me this."

"Nope. I just did what that Ossan asked me to do. And I just felt like showing it to you for some reason."

She stared up at him in astonishment before smiling, "Luffy, thank you."

"Shishishi……no problem, Nami."

Nami flushed a dark red as a thought struck her. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt, biting into her lip. Luffy looked at her with a curious expression, "Nami are you alright? You're red again." This caused her to turn a darker shaded as she giggled nervously. "Nami what's-", But before he could continue, he was cut off.

Nami had turned around and stood on her toes to gently press her lips to his. But she pulled back quickly, hiding her face beneath her bangs. She turned around and began to walk away. "Thank you Luffy. Really. I appreciate this."

Luffy stood there eyes wide in shock for a moment before recovering, "Nami I-"

She cut him off again, "We'd better leave. I bet the others are back already and waiting for us. Carry the basket and don't drop them or you're as good as dead." She continued to walk forward, her head bent forward.

Suddenly, however, her breath hitched feeling a hand grab onto her waist from behind. She sucked in her breath deeply as she was flung back, her back hitting into a hard chest. Luffy wrapped his arms around her from behind, pulling her closer, burying his face into her hair. She bit her lip to stop the whimper as her body heated up. She opened her mouth, but could help the slight quiver in her tone, "L-L-Luffy, w-w-what-"

"Nami."

A shiver ran up her spine listening to the way her name fell from his lips. She was sure he felt it too when his arms tightened slightly, "H-H-Hai?"

Before she could do anything, she was suddenly flipped around so that she faced him. Her wide eyes stared into his dark ones. His lips crashed into hers making her gasp. She felt his tongue slipping into her mouth, caressing hers. She shuddered against him, her eyes closing of their own accord. His one hand held her waist while the other held her neck, tilting it. Her own hands locked themselves behind his neck.

They broke apart after a while for some much needed air. Nami looked into his eyes, searching for something, _anything_, among those blazing dark pools. Her lips were parted as her chest heaved slightly in small pants. She continued to look into his eyes. She watched as his lips parted and single word rolled out.

"Nami."

Her face brightened as a warm smile filled with all her love adorned her features. Her heart soared watching his smile match hers. She knew. He knew. They both knew how the other felt. No words were needed except one. "Yes."

Luffy couldn't help himself after she uttered that one single word. His lips crashed onto her again and smiled into the kiss when he felt her respond with equal feelings. After pulling back, he picked her up and twirled her in the air. He laughed as he listened to Nami's squeals of joy. He brought her down so that their foreheads touched.

Luffy reached behind him to pluck his straw hat hanging behind and planted it on his orange haired queen's head, with a soft smile playing at his lips. A similar smile touched Nami's lips as she looked down into her raven haired king's face.

"Soon."

"Yes, soon."

For now, the tangerines were completely forgotten.

-----

Robin smiled warmly as she watched two figures heading towards Thousand Sunny from a distance. She turned her head slightly to the side when she felt another presence besides her. "What do you think Kenshi-san?"

Zoro stood besides her, watching the figures come closer. He answered her without turning to face her, "I think it's a good thing that ero-cook is not here."

Robin laughed before turning back to look in the same direction as before. She raised her hand to wave back at the waving hands from the distance. Both stayed quiet for a while, but Zoro broke the silence.

"And I pity you. You're going to be on the receiving end of _all_ of that ahou's _love_."

She face faulted for a moment but burst out laughing as she watched his retreating back. "I guess. But he's gonna fight you more too."

A loud crash and more laughter could be heard from Sunny's deck. For now.

* * *

Thanks for reading. Like it?

Reviews are adored and loved. Critisism is welcomed, but please don't break my heart..... -^^- ....

Ja~

3

Icy


End file.
